<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On a Tuesday by aryaautarky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784209">On a Tuesday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaautarky/pseuds/aryaautarky'>aryaautarky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Trigger Warning: Mentions of Homophobia, porn with some plot??, stripper!jinhwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaautarky/pseuds/aryaautarky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bend that shit over. Okay, now bring it back up... yeah, just like that. You’re so pretty when you do that, baby boy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On a Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouology/gifts">TRPLKIM (zouology)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for my bby TRPLKIM- i lost a bet, lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bend that shit over. Okay, now bring it back up... yeah, uhuh, just like that. You’re so pretty when you do that, baby boy.”</p><p>Jinhwan had to fight not to glare as he moved his lace-clad hips sensually from side to side, following his customer’s requests. This was the last one for the night- and there was only twenty minutes of this session left. He could do this.</p><p>The dancer liked his job well enough on most days, but today was not one of them. This was largely because the patron currently in the booth with him was none other than Kim Jiwon, better known by his stage name, Bobby.</p><p>Jinhwan hated the guy’s guts. Bobby had made a small fortune spitting raps with some of the most homophobic drivel the dancer had ever heard in his life. The rapper made his living projecting an image of toxic hyper-masculinity, yet he’d never miss his Tuesdays at Bottoms Up; the top-secret, VIP-only, exclusive strip club that Jinhwan danced at.</p><p>Jinhwan had initially refused to give the pitiful closet case a private dance all those months ago, but his boss would have none of it. Bobby usually spent so much in a night that it was enough to keep the club operating for a whole week without other patrons, so if he wanted Jinhwan… well, Jinhwan was what he would get. It wasn’t as if Seoul was teeming with other gay strip clubs either, so the dancer had to begrudgingly comply.</p><p>“You look so good in this, princess.” Bobby drawled presently, eyes fixated on Jinhwan’s form. His hand was already on his crotch, stroking himself through his jeans.</p><p>The dancer’s eyes zeroed in on the touch.<em> God, he looks fucking hot tonight. </em></p><p>“I know.” Jinhwan replied, hoping his tone relied more cheek than the snark he was feeling.</p><p>He had put on a matching white lacy set on tonight, complete with little angel wings, stockings, suspenders and a tiny bralette- <em>had</em> being the key word here, he was down to just his thong now. The outfit had been worn that evening much to his coworkers’ surprise, admittedly even his own. Nobody at the club wore white to work; it was too difficult to maintain because you were bound to get either makeup or alcohol on it. Nobody wore lace much, either- the material never lasted. </p><p><em>“Maybe some part of you actually enjoys his visits.”</em> Jinhwan’s boss had quipped before he had gotten out on to the floor that night.</p><p>“Think you’d look better with that off.” Jiwon growled, eyeing the dancer hungrily. “I need you. Need you now.”</p><p>Jinhwan bit his lip prettily, ever so slowly teasing the white thong down. He blushed at the way his cock bounced up, fully erect, finally free of its lacy confines. The textile travelled maddeningly slowly down his thighs and past his knees, now leaving him completely naked except for his seven-inch platforms.</p><p>He took the thin piece of fabric off his heel-clad feet with ease and threw it at Bobby’s face. The rapper caught it and stuffed the underwear into his pocket- he had a bit of a thing for keeping Jinhwan’s panties. The dancer rolled his eyes and laughed as proceeded to sit in Bobby’s lap, pushing his bare ass into the very obvious erection below him and moving in languid circles.</p><p>“Fuck.” Bobby hissed, large hands finding purchase on the dancer’s hips. “Fuck babe, it’s been way too long.”</p><p>“I didn’t ask you to go on that big tour of yours.” He breathed, unable stop his pout.</p><p>“Keeping tabs on me, huh?” The rapper smirked.</p><p>Jinhwan felt heat rise to his cheeks despite himself.</p><p>“You wish. My wallet missed you, is all.”</p><p>“Is that any way to talk to a paying customer?” Bobby gasped in mock offense, rubbing circles into the soft skin of the dancer’s thighs. “Come on, babe... look at you, all blushing and pretty for me. Look at how hard you are, huh?” He held Jinhwan’s length and gave it a gentle squeeze, earning a pretty moan. “You want me too.”</p><p>Jinhwan would much rather die than admit he wanted Bobby, so he settled for standing up to jiggle his pert ass in front of the rapper’s face.</p><p>“Oh yeah? How’d you come to that conclusion?”</p><p>“Well,” The rapper’s large hands caressed the smooth, ample flesh in front of him, mouth watering at the sight of the dancer’s pretty pink hole. “The way you screamed my name three weeks ago left quite the impression on my neighbours.”</p><p>Jinhwan expertly maneuvered himself to straddle Bobby now, grinding their erections together in earnest. He wondered if Bobby could see how flushed he was under his makeup.</p><p>“You should move to- to the penthouse.”</p><p>“I am,” The rapper panted, brain crowded over with sensory and visual stimuli now- he had the world’s most stunning creature right in his lap. “Next week. You should- <em>fuck</em>- come over.”</p><p>“We c-could christen the place.” Jinhwan moaned as Bobby’s tongue finally made contact with the sensitive skin on his neck; nipping, biting, kissing.</p><p>Jinhwan would rather die than admit he wanted Bobby because it was the absolute, mortifying truth.</p><p>“Wanna take this off.” Jinhwan whined, fingertips caressing the denim over the bulge. Bobby was right, it had been way too long. All he could think about was being taken right here on this couch.</p><p>“Not yet.” Bobby shook his head, swiping his hot tongue over a pierced nipple. Jinhwan whined like a bitch in heat, tangling his fingers in Bobby’s hair and holding him close while grinding down with force. The rapper sucked the sensitive nub into his mouth a few times before looking up at the minx in his lap. “Wanna see you cum just from this. Think you can do that, gorgeous? Think baby can cum all over my hand?”</p><p>Jinhwan nodded hurriedly, body already thrumming with the need for release. Truth be told, he’d been keyed up the moment Bobby had walked in to the club three hours ago.</p><p>The dancer bucked himself up and down at a faster pace now, frustrated moans slipping out of his glossy lips. The jeans Bobby had on would start to irritate his skin in approximately five minutes, but he suspected that he’d only last another two, anyway.</p><p>“That’s right baby, get yourself off.” Bobby groaned, giving his ass a light slap. “You’re doing so well, fuck. I should fuck you right now, huh? Fuck you without any lube? Bet you’d still fucking like it.”</p><p>Bobby’s words were Jinhwan’s undoing. He rocked back and forth a few times, eyes closed whilst focusing on the low timbre, and gave himself to the pleasure. With a shout he muffled into the broad shoulders in front of him, he came long and hard, right into the rapper’s waiting hand.</p><p>“That’s it,” Bobby crooned, pressing kisses all over the chest in front of him. “Well done, baby.”</p><p>“That was… so… good.” Jinhwan sighed contentedly as his cock continued to twitch.</p><p>“Yeah, you were fucking hot. Look at the mess you made.” Bobby chuckled, holding his cummy hand up.</p><p>Jinhwan’s cheeks burned, but he reached out for the larger hand, bringing it to his lips.</p><p>“Let me clean that up for you.”</p><p>He kitten-licked all the cum off Bobby’s fingers, feeling mildly embarrassed as he tasted himself on his tongue. He was rewarded by Bobby’s heated gaze, though- the rapper’s mouth had parted in schock, lost in the sight and sensation. He watched in awe before he couldn’t anymore, pulling Jinhwan towards him so that he could get a taste too.</p><p>Jinhwan didn’t care if his makeup was ruined, it was the end of the night after all. They kissed thoroughly and heatedly, only breaking apart when the DJ started to announce that the club would be closing in the next ten minutes. The dancer sighed and gave Bobby one last taste of tongue before pulling back.</p><p>The rapper smiled up at him lazily, getting his wallet out and giving Jinhwan the entire fat wad of bills in there, not bothering to check how much it was. The dancer took it in a grateful daze as he eased off the rapper’s lap and onto the couch next to him. </p><p>“Come over after? Wanna fuck you on the balcony.”</p><p>“Can’t.” Jinhwan found himself saying, his old resolve coming back as his post-orgasm high slowly faded. “I’ve got plans.”</p><p>“At 4AM?” Bobby raised a brow.</p><p>“Maybe I just don’t wanna come.”</p><p>“Hey.” Bobby started, starting a speech Jinhwan knew too well. “I’ve missed you. I leave to Tokyo for a month next week and I’m gonna go crazy without you.”</p><p><em>You’re gonna go crazy pretending to be someone you’re not, </em>the dancer wanted to yell, but he held his tongue. Instead, he focused on the way that his chest had started constricting at Bobby’s travel plans. </p><p>“A whole month?” He asked quietly.</p><p>“Yeah.” Bobby nodded, looking fairly disappointed himself. He pulled Jinhwan on to his lap again, pressing a kiss to his glittery cheek and stroking his hair. “Please come over. Let me take care of you tonight.”</p><p>“Just tonight.” Jinhwan breathed, leaning into the touch.</p><p>“Maybe the rest of the week?”</p><p>“…yeah, maybe.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Important: I understand that in many countries where strip clubs are legal, people don't usually hook up in the VIP rooms- those are strictly for dances. Any funny business and a bouncer will escort you out. However, I wrote this from the experiences I've had in countries within which strip clubs are illegal- such as my own home country- and there, pretty much anything goes. This is the context within which I've set the AU. As a former sex worker myself I have the utmost respect for everyone the falls into the spectrum of what is considered sex work- pls respect them all &lt;3 thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>